The Uchiha Family Road Trip
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. Ah, summer; the time of the year when the Uchihas pack up and go to beaches and…set vendor stalls on fire? Oh dear. ItaOC, GaaOC, SasuSaku and more.


Lots of clothes.

_Check._

My duffel with "Shadow Killer" stitched on the side.

_Check._

Lots of compilation CDs to annoy Sasuke with.

_Check._

My cell phone.

_Check._

My laptop.

_Check._

An atlas I can throw at Itachi..._check!_

Summer, beaches, and vendor stalls, HERE I COME!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Uchiha Family Road Trip**_

* * *

_**ZERO.**_

Just another day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and-

"OW! Sasukle, watch the HELL where your flinging that suitcase!"

"Tch. It's not my fault you were in its way."

"WHAT did you just say to me?"

"You two, calm down."

-and we Uchihas were preparing for our annual summer road trip.

Yup, that's us-the Uchihas. Itachi, the oldest (at 21) and most composed, Sasuke, the youngest (at 17, the only one of us still in high school) and the most a-hole-y, and me, Sydney (call me that and you die; it's SIA), the middle child (at 19) and the life of the family (no pressure).

I have no idea how my brothers would live without me. I make them laugh, talk, and get annoyed, something most human beings (with the exceptions of Naruto, Sasu's bff, and Kisame, Ita's close friend) can't do.

I HAVE POWER…

Sighing out frustrated-ly, I heaved one of Itachi's duffels into the back of our-Itachi's-Highlander. "Holy Kami, Ita. What do you have in here, a sink?"

"Quit your whining," Sasuke muttered as he hauled my white-and-black duffel bag with the words SHADOW KILLER stitched on the sides into the trunk. "What's up with the 'Shadow Killer' thing, anyways?"

"High school IJ. You wouldn't get it, anyway."

"Try us," Itachi said from the front, where he was packing snacks, CDs, and other boredom-preventing things.

I sighed, defeated. "You two remember Elena Hatake, Kakashi's niece? My age?"

"Mmmmm-hmmm," Itachi said. "She was hot."

I threw an atlas at him, hauling the last of the bags in the back. Sasuke shut the door and I scampered towards the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, well we helped Temari no Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara get together. We had codenames; hers was The Book's Niece, mine was Shadow Killer," I said as Sasuke got in the backseat.

I pulled open the passenger door and fixed my ponytail as Itachi finished packing away snacks. I hopped in, pulled the door shut, fastened my seatbelt, and inserted my Good-Charlotte-Nelly Furtado-and-other-artists-I-liked compilation CD into the CD player.

Sasuke groaned. "Kami, Sia, please, not Good Charlotte again…"

"She's not going to change her mind," Itachi said as he got in the car and inserted his keys into the ignition. "We ready?"

"Yup!" I chirped as 'Break Apart Her Heart' by Good Charlotte came on. I started singing, and Itachi pulled out of the driveway.

Summer, get ready; here come the Uchihas!

_**

* * *

**_

ONE.

"Yaaaay, Suna!" I said happily as we entered the entirely-made-out-of-beaches city Suna. "I can't wait to see Mari! Oooooh, I should text her…"

"No way in hell," Itachi said sternly. "This is a family trip. No friends."

"Sasori," Sasuke piped up from the backseat.

My eyes widened. "SORI? We're seeing SORI? YAYZ!" I threw my hands in the air.

Itachi smirked. "Deidara's going to be there too."

"OMG! Sori AND Dei! Yayzers!" I did a victory dance.

"I thought we said no friends?"

I turned around in my seat to glare at Sasuke. "Sasukleberry, Sori and Dei ARE family. End of story."

"Yeah, _Saskat_," Itachi teased. "End of story."

Sasuke threw an atlas at Itachi (geez, how many of those things did we have?). Ita caught it. "Thanks. I needed that."

"How long are we staying?"

"About two weeks," Itachi said.

"…Ita, can we PLEASE visit Mari?"

"…Fine."

"Yay! Thanks Itachi! You're the best!" I chirped happily.

"AFTER we visit Sasori and Deidara, though."

"Okie dokie," I said, just happy that I would be able to visit Mari.

"You give into her too easily," Sasuke muttered.

"She's our only sister, Sasu. It comes with the territory."

"Yea, SASU," I sung. "It comes with the TERRITORY."

Itachi rolled his eyes as we pulled into the Akatsuna Property.

I realized something, my eyes widening. "OMG!-Mari's Sori's cousin! GOD I'M SO STUPID! She and her brothers are visiting him this summer! I LOVE YOU, TACHI!"

Itachi smirked, and Sasuke mumbled something under his breath.

Itachi pulled to a stop and, a second later, I was out of the passenger's seat and standing next to the car. Seeing blond hair, I cupped my hands around my mouth. "DEI-DEI!"

Cursing reached my ears, along with the sounds of wooden furniture crashing.

Laughter-female laughter. "Smooth, Deidara!"

"Shut your face, un!"

I grinned, about to say something when Itachi swept me off his feet, hauling me over his back.

"EEK! ITACHI! I AM NOT A SACK OF POTATOES, DAMMIT!" I screamed as Sasuke fell into step with us.

He ignored me as we walked up the steps and onto the porch patio. "Akatsuna, our stuff…"

"Someone's already on it," Sasori Akatsuna said smoothly. "Hello, Sia. Sasuke."

"Sori!" I hugged him (Itachi had put me down). "It's been FOR. EV. ER!"

"Too long," He agreed.

"What, no hug for me?" asked Temari no Sabaku, grinning from her patio chair. "Or Dei-Dei?"

Deidara smacked her arm, glaring. Temari grinned at him.

I fake gasped, going over to hug my fellow nineteen-year-olds, who had been two of my closet friends back in high school. "Of course there are always hugs for you two!" I sat down next to them.

"How was your trip down?" asked Sasori.

"Terrible. Sia made us listen to Good Charlotte and Britney Spears," Sasuke groaned.

Deidara Sniggered. I whacked Sasuke over the head, and turned to Temari. "When're your brothers getting down here?" She had a twenty year old brother, Kankuro, and an eighteen-year-old brother, Gaara.

"Later today. They called about fifteen minutes ago."

"Schweetness." I pulled down my sunglasses and propped my feet up on the table.

Itachi smacked my feet. "Down," He reprimanded me./

I growled, but obliged. _A-hole._

Silence.

"How's Suna U treatin' you guys?" I asked, moving my feet to Sasuke's lap. He glared, I ignored him. _Ha. Show him for insulting my music taste._

"Love it," Temari said. "Great science program. Real step-up from Orochimaru."

"ANYONE'S a step-up from Orochimaru," Sasuke said as everyone shuddered. My critical gaze noticed-randomly-that Sori and Dei were really comfortable with each other. I SMELL ROMANCE…coughcoughchoke.

Sasori turned to Itachi, and the two began to talk about Akatsuki, their once-gang, no doubt. Temari, without consulting him, grabbed my arm and dragged me inside to "show me my room", Deidara tagging alone.

I looked back at Dei. "When did you get with the Sorsmister?"

He blushed, looking down at the ground and nearly tripping over a stair. Ha ha. Loser. "A month ago."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Temari and I chorused. He went redder-LIKE A FIRE TRUCK! FIRE TRUCK...cough…cough…

"Shaddup, un!" He snapped.

'But its ka-ute!" I protested, smirking wildly as he deflated, blushing deeper red then Sori's hair. I had won.

_**

* * *

**_

TWO.

"MARI, YOUR BROTHERS ARE HERE!" I hollered from the patio. Sasori and Deidara were making dinner (pizza) and probably flirting at the same time, Temari was off doing who knows what, and Sasukle and Tachle were unpacking.

"Thanks for the announcement, squirt," Twenty-year-old Kankuro smirked, ruffling my hair.

"Don't call me that, KITTY-KAT!" I whacked his hand away, and smiled at eighteen-year-old Gaara. "Hey panda."

"Hnn." I sweat dropped.

"Nice vocabulary, panda. Very articulate, you are," I scowled at the youngest Sabaku, who smirked back. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Footsteps thudded down the stairs, and Temari came whirling out. "BROS!" She enveloped them in a hug.

"Agh!" Kankuro flailed his arms. Gaara stood there and took it. I chuckled.

"When's everybody else getting here?" Temari asked after releasing them from a ten-minute hug/squeal fest.

"Kiba and your lover boy are getting here tomorrow morning-"

"I don't have to be up for that, do I?" I asked, forlorn. Gaara, who had sat down next to me, smirked. I kicked his shin.

"-and the Harunos will get here later that night."

I clapped my hands, excited. "YAY! I GET TO SEE MINT AGAIN! YAY YAY!" Victory dance.

"And so does Itachi," Sasuke had arrived and was smirking.

"Keep your mouth shut, foolish little brother," Itachi had also arrived.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

Everyone stared at me.

"…It was gravity…"

"Of course it was, Sia," Sasori said, his head sticking out of the front door. "Dinner's ready. Kankuro, Gaara, the maids will take care of your stuff."

"Do you have Hawaiian?" I demanded as everybody obediently followed Sasori into the dining room.

Sasori sighed. "Yes, we do, Sia."

"Yay! OW! Sasukle!"

"Shut up Sia."

"NEV-" I choked on air.

"…" Everyone sighed at me.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Welcome to my newest OC, GaaOC, SasuSaku, ItaOC and more story...**

**This wrote itself about a month ago, and I just never went back and kept writing it...**

**Iamgoingtodothatnow!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**More characters will appear as I keep updating the story. 'Til then, be happy with what I have created for you now.**

**I know, this is just another story I'm going to be struggling with...but...I couldn't help it.**

**It demanded to be written.**

**So, send me a**

**loverly review so i**

**can know how much**

**you like this story!**

**Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...**

**Regular "An Order of RAWR" review rules apply.**

**Luv, peace, and BEACH SAND BABY!,**

**An Order of RAWR**


End file.
